Nanocomposite materials based on nanoparticles in combination with bonding components (RU 2224710 C2, B82B3/00, 2004; RU 2233791 C2, B82B3/00, 2004; RU 2288167 C2, B82B1/00, 2004) are known from pertinent art. However, the qualitative composition of the ingredients of the known nanocomposite materials do not contain particles with modifiable optical properties; this does not permit control of their optical properties such as luminescence, and limits the functional and manufacturing process possibilities of nanocomposite materials.